


Late Bloomer

by notchi



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bottom Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Sex, Top Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Vegeta is Bad at Feelings (Dragon Ball)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notchi/pseuds/notchi
Summary: Vegeta is inexperienced in this area.
Relationships: Kakavege - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Late Bloomer

“Vegeta—“

Tripping over one another, hands balled up into the front of his gi, turning white due how hard he was gripping the material. Nails scratching against skin, heavy steps clomping against the floor as one pulled the other. 

Lips at his neck, pulling warm flesh between his teeth, while his hand remained gripping the front of his clothes, pushing him back against the wall, shoulder blades digging into the hard cement — the lines between pain and pleasure blurring rapidly. 

“Vegeta wait—“ He tried again, attempting to shift his position, but Vegeta’s hand was heavy against his chest, leaving him no room to move or counter him against the weight. 

“Vegeta—“

A sigh of frustration, hands leaving his clothes, the warmth from his body leaving him soon after. He took a step back, arms folding over his naked, scarred chest in an unimpressed manner. “What could you possibly want right now Kakarot?” He was annoyed, eyebrows knitted into a furrow, lips curved downwards into a frown.

“It’s just that..” His neck burned, where Vegeta’s lips had been just moments ago. The ghost of his lips, of his mouth all over him was making it difficult to concentrate. 

“I didn’t mean— when I said…” The taller male tried to form words, attempted to put it in a way that Vegeta would understand without getting offended. “When I said I wanted to sleep with you, well, what I really meant was—“ 

Vegeta turned, uninterested in what he had to say now, his eyes roamed the dark-lit room, in search of his clothes. Goku felt his heart spike, this had been something he wanted, but he had wanted other stuff too, he didn’t  _ just _ want the sex part of it. 

“Vegeta.” His voice was timid, despite the frustration growing within him. He was aware that his words had probably offended him, that he had probably blown them out of proportion. That it was him and his brain, and not Goku’s fault for this reaction. At least, not directly. 

The Prince didn’t respond, instead he continued to rummage around the room, fishing his sweatpants from the other side, by the foot of the bed where they had initially been conversing. 

_ “Vegeta can you just listen?” _ Goku’s voice betrayed him, frustration seeping into his words, mixed together with a blend of sadness and disappointment. 

The shorter male turned to him then, wearing his usual scowl, though his eyes looked disconnected, far away. “What do you want Kakarot, can’t you see I’m busy?” Flat tone, flat voice, it was hard to believe that he had just been all over him  _ seconds _ ago. 

“I want to  _ sleep _ with you,” The Earth-raised Saiyan insisted, feeling his cheek warm slightly at the words coming out of his mouth. He thought he saw a twitch in Vegeta’s demeanour, but he couldn’t be sure. “Like.. I want to lay in bed with you, and I want you to hold me and I want to hold you..” He trailed off, observing Vegeta’s reaction, but he gave none, he was good at that. 

“Uh.. would that be okay?” He prompted, eyes flickering to try and gauge his emotions, how he felt about it, whether he was angry or pissed. That was important, he’d need to avoid getting punched in the face. 

“You want to…sleep  _ together _ ? In the  _ same _ bed?” Confusion marred Vegeta’s features, he was genuinely asking, genuinely wondering if he meant those words. Questioning whether or not he was being  _ serious _ . 

Goku scratched at the back of his head. “Uh.. yeah, I mean why not, right?” The Prince seemed to stiffen slightly at that, like it was no big deal, like it required no effort, but Goku understood that in Vegeta’s case, it wasn’t as simple as that. “I mean, we already do lots of stuff in bed, lots of stuff I’ve never done — why can’t we do something that’s familiar to the both of us?” 

Vegeta looked at him, seconds passed where they didn’t say anything, where the silence between them was just that — silent. Then, the Prince scoffed. 

“That is the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard. Saiyans do not  _ sleep together. _ ” He rolled his eyes, plucking his shirt from the floor but Goku was quick to stop him, to place the palm of his hand over his and the older man stiffened once again. 

“Listen.. I try lots of things with you because…” Once again, Goku felt his cheeks begin to heat up, he’d never been so open before, or had to be the one that did all the talking, Chichi usually covered all of that for him. “Well, because I  _ like _ you and I don’t think you hate me so… could you try it,  _ maybe _ ?” In the back of his mind, he was aware of the feeling of his hand against Vegeta’s, and it only encouraged the red tint on his cheeks. 

“If you don’t like it we can stop, I promise. It’s kinda like how you didn’t want to fuse with me at first, but it feels nice and—“

Vegeta interjected then. “If I say yes, will you  _ stop _ talking?” 

Goku nodded, face breaking out into a stupid grin. 

So, begrudgingly The Prince climbed into bed, insisting that he was  _ not _ to be held. However, he did wrap his arms around Goku, asking him questions like:  _ “How does this work?” _ and  _ “Is this supposed to be comfortable?” _ All while Goku pressed his cheek to the older man’s scarred chest, shoulders shaking with laughter. 

“Are you  _ laughing _ at me?” The Prince questioned, exasperated. Goku laughed again in response, skin moving against skin, eyes squinting as they followed the smile at his mouth. “Kakarot, if you don’t quit it—“

Goku shook his head, pressing his head more firmly against Vegeta’s chest, almost as if to tell him that no, he wasn’t going anywhere. “Sorry, sorry! It’s just that you sound like me, when we first started doing stuff.” 

The older male exhaled, an inaudible grumble of what he guessed were cuss words spilling from his lips before he gave up, rolling his eyes. 

Goku pulled away, poking his finger at his chest and face. “Looks like you’re the inexperienced one  _ now _ , buddy.” If steam could shoot out of someone’s ears, they’d be coming out ten fold of Vegeta’s. He almost laughed at the sour look marring his Prince’s expression. 

“Kakarot, I will hurt you.” What was supposed to be a threat, sent shivers down Goku’s spine, causing his cock to stir ever so slightly. 

“Do your worst.” He purred in response and that was that, within seconds Vegeta was wrestling him into the bed, and they were lost in one another. As much as Vegeta complained, groaned and pouted about it, Goku knew it would take some gentle prodding, some skillful workaround to get through to him.

It had worked, considering after they’d finished Vegeta had pasted himself to Goku’s back, sliding a leg in between his legs, and burying his face in his unruly black hair, breathing him in. 


End file.
